Lust Versus Love
by adikurl
Summary: Sometimes the body and soul   are two very separate things;   this story is about ecstasy  for one, creating torment for the other


Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Scully/Other, Mulder/Scully UST, F/F sex Summary: Sometimes the body and soul are two very separate things; this story is about ecstasy for one, creating torment for the other

Scully had been loaned out,  
and that meant that Mulder was bored - both because Scully wasn't present, and what that lack implied.

No new x-files.  
Just a backlog of paperwork for him, and cadaver duty for her.

Ironically, his office felt more like the morgue than the one he was standing in. Where was Scully?

The place was dead. That of course begged the question, metaphysical, metaphorical or otherwise, as to what could ever constitute 'lively' in this environment; but with Scully here, he knew exactly what it meant. Without necrophiliac over(under?)tones, it was a bound to be a vivisection orgy when Dr. Scully was called in to help with the never-ending, ever-expanding backlog.

He'd contemplated suicide. Stiffs and lab nerds were getting more time with her. And the paperwork felt like it was about to bury him alive anyway.

Where was she?

Suddenly he heard...was that giggling? Scully, giggling?

He made his way toward it...

"Mulder!"

"Scully."

Eyebrow up, check. Hands on curvaceous hips, check. He was getting hard just looking at her. *Hey Scully, I have a stiff you can examine*

"Mulder, this locker room is not unisex. And you don't have the credentials to strip, dress or snoop through others' unmentionables even if it was."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Friend?" She looked legitimately confused, he noted. "Oh, you mean Karley? She's my assistant."

What she looked like to Mulder, amusingly and amused, was a female version of Pendral, right down to the puppy love his partner tended to inspire in all lab nerds, no matter their genitalia.

Puppy love or a dog in heat? Judging by the look directed at him,  
it was conflated in this case.

As quickly as he had seen it, it was gone. She smiled.  
Extended her hand and,  
self-consciously yet charmingly, said "Hi."

"Should I show my badge?"

"Mulder..."

"Just general tone, Scully.  
I feel like I've *killed* the mood, or like I'm at a school dance. Girls here, boys there. Never the..."

"Enough!"

Karley looked embarrassed. He thought that was, analytically, charming as well. Though she obviously didn't understand Scully if she thought that the (his) woman was truly angry or uncomfortable in their exchange.

She moved her hand up and down Scully's arm, to get her attention. It worked. "Um, Dana, I'm gonna go. We've got another long shift tomorrow, and I'm feeling every hour of what we just did."

Scully looked nonplussed in that adorable way she had, never realizing the effect she had on the basement-dwellers of the world. Or maybe that was just affect to keep distance.

Hello! What was this? Scully grabbed her hands.  
That was...well, their thing. Not something to be shared with others. He felt like he was watching her cheat on him. As dumb as it sounded even to himself, there was something bordering on kinky about this.

Was he a Victorian maiden, or someone simultaneously so physically undersexed and, yet, mentally oversexed that he could turn two woman holding hands for a couple of seconds into a tantric sex session on the autopsy bay floor?

Rhetorical.

Yet, he was also a psychologist. He knew gestures of intimacy, and he knew Scully. How long had she been loaned out? A week?

"OK. You did an exemplary job today. You're learning more all the time. Remember, mistakes are simply to be learned from."

Karley's face lit up, and her hand drifted to Scully's back. "Dana, I feel like I've learned more from you over this past week than I have in all the other days and nights I've spent in autopsy bays combined. You're the best pathologist and teacher I've had."

"That's sweet, Karley".

"And true." Her hand remained on Scully's back throughout this exchange, and at some point had started to rub up and done slowly, gently.  
She leaned in, and kissed Scully on the side of the mouth, as her hand actually became bolder.  
Yes, bolder. It slipped down to the top of Scully's ass, then whisper soft, moved back up.

Scully just smiled.

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Dana."

And she sashayed away, with what looked like a dirty, not-so-secret smile on her face.

Scully smiled. But she smiled like nothing had happened. Meanwhile, he thought he was going to go into cardiac-arrest.

"Well?"

"Well!"

"Well what, Mulder?" Now she just looked pissed.

"Well, what was that, Scully?"

"What. Was. What." She ground out every word.

Mulder was in no mood for word play, especially this ridiculous alliteration. And he was starting to hate vaudeville acts, too.

"That girl has a thing for you, Scully. Now I know why there are drains in these places, because she was about to drip right onto the floor."

Her eyebrow shot up. "Mulder, what did I tell you about the porn? This is just gauche, and you're too well-bred for that."

Debate. Debate he could handle. "Scully, how would you feel if a man invaded your personal space every moment he was with you, kissed you before leaving and caressed you, back to ass, for good measure?"

"That...you're twisting things, Mulder. Not everything is equal, or at least parallel,  
between the sexes...wait, no, you get the idea!"

She was flustered. Her face was red.

"Just answer the question, Scully. Has a male collegue ever treated you that way? Would you allow it?"

She lowered her head, and squeaked out a "no".

He put his hand on her shoulder, and leaned down. This time he didn't have to tilt her head up with his finger. She gazed into his eyes, and...

He blew it.

"Scully, when that girl asks you out, let her down easy."

She pulled away from him immediately. Her face fell. It was almost violent.

She looked unbearably sad. But before he could correct it, she finished it.

"Who says I'm going to say 'no'?"

And she walked away. So much for that surprise dinner, and the chance to reconnect.

So much for Scully as 'his' one in five billion. Now he knew what those drains were for. He wanted to puke.

xxx

The next day saw Scully back at the grind,  
though today it felt more like an escape.  
Easy companionship in place of Mulder's intensity. She lived for that intensity. Yes.

And that was the problem. She lived for and through that man, but it was becoming more clear that she couldn't live with him. More accurately, it appeared that what ever they were to each other was never going to include an intimacy that was physical.

That killed her.

As she was changing alongside Karley, her mind was right back where it always was. On Mulder, if not with Mulder. Dammit.

Suddenly, she felt someone very close to her. Karley. Nothing obscene, as Mulder had suggested (*bored as usual, he concocts an outlandish theory to fill the void...a void of his own choosing*). She was casual. Plaid top and jean shorts. It was May, and it was hot. But also against Bureau policy. She looked down at her Donna Karen suit.

"Dana?"

"What's up, Karley?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. You were a million miles away today. You seemed upset."

There was a chill in the air. She didn't like people snooping. Well, anybody but Mulder, that is.

"And? Is this a comment on my work?"

"No! Gosh, no. I was just concerned and, to be honest, a little curious. As a *friend*. I'm so sorry if I offended you, or if you don't see me in that way."

This explanation, in a small but linchpin-weakening way, got to her. Friend? What friend? Forget the plural.

She caved.

"Karley, I'm the one who's sorry here. I was more cold and distant today than one of the cases we went through. I was even worse when you tried to help. It's not out of line to ask what you asked, believe me."

"Is this about that man that came by last night?"

Scully felt her hackles rise. She forced herself to be civil. Open, even. "Yes."

Karley looked thoughtful. "He's more than your partner, huh?

"No, I can honestly say he isn't."

Karley's face, literally, lit up. "Well, are you involved with someone?"

Scully felt herself tighten, again. But she, again, forced herself to be open, and honest.

"No, not at all."

"Then, I know this is sudden, but can I buy you a drink, Dr. Scully?" Karley's hand was on her ass. Light. But it wasn't moving. Not up to her back. Not away. It was just running up and down the crack. Why had she worn a thong again? Mulder. Always Mulder. When she was angry with him, she had to do something that, for her, was a little wicked. Sadly, wearing sexy ass-floss that only she ever really saw (had Karley looked?) had been her pattern for awhile.

She was lubricating. She couldn't help it, nor her response.  
"I...I think I owe *you* a few rounds, Karley."  
She grinned, wickedly. A grin she hadn't used since the last woman she dated.

Marie. Marie was an entirely different category. Her only female lover. What most would call a college 'experiment'.  
What turned out to be the hottest, most tender and *only* kinky relationship she'd ever had. A treasure, long buried, never forgotten.

"I know just the place."

xxx

She was smashed.

Karley's hands were all over her, and yet nothing had even happened. Just rubbing up, up, up her hose, closer and closer to her crotch.

The pretense had been 'getting to know each other', but there was no doubt where this was leading. No doubt since she had leaned into Karley's bold massage of her backside.

Sex. With a woman.  
All night, if this was anything like her previous encounters with her own sex.

They'd gone to a bar, yes.  
A hotel bar. They both knew why.

The Rouge. Scully slid even closer, whispering "We need a room."

The heel of Karley's hand made contact with her clit. They needed that room. Now.

xxx

They entered the room, barely, grinding away from head to crotch. Karley was actually an inch shorter than her, and wasn't wearing heels. She'd never kissed someone as short, let alone shorter. It felt different. Dominant.

She loved it.

She was sure the hotel clerk knew what they were doing. The smirk from him said it; her horniness and Karley's background fidgeting had no doubt given them away.

Looking at her again, she just hoped no one thought this woman was underage; not exactly pretty, but attractive because of that. Reddish curly hair, and a childish, quirky face. A little nerdy, and easy because of it (perhaps more apt to allow Scully certain liberties, then).

Suddenly, Karley pulled away. She had a playful gleam in her eye, and started to bump and grind to music only she could hear.

She slowly, ever so slowly, slid the zipper down her shorts. She wiggled, mouth open, eyes closed. Lowered them down her attractive thighs.

She then turned around. A thong. Light blue.

That did it. Scully had always been attracted to asses. More specifically, womens' asses. Well, honestly, 'just' since Marie. She'd never understood guys ogling her butt, thongs or other lingerie. Until Marie, who had the most gorgeous bottom and shape in the hips she had ever seen. Her attraction to her ass was what had brought the kink into their relationship.

Scully grabbed Karley around the hips, and went to her knees. Karley stopped moving, and Scully started kissing and sucking the cheeks. All around the thong.

Then she upped the ante. Karley's attraction to her ass had started this, now she was going to enjoy herself back there.

It had been so long. Slowly, slowly she started licking. Not the cheeks. But the thong. Right up her barely covered crack.

Karley stiffened. Then started to push back. They both moaned.

Continued


End file.
